It's The Same
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Gregory Violet feels like Weston College is basically the same as being at home.He doesn't care about house rivalry or who's the most good looking person in school or about the P4. Yet he a First-year student at Weston College became a fag to the Prefect of Violet Wolf. Gregory Violet wants to paint in peace. He plans to ignore the drama going on and maybe it will vanish. Doubtful.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji . This chapter is in Gregory Violet's Point Of View. While writing this chapter I was listening to Beauty From Pain By Superchick.**

**It's The Same**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

My parents always kept me inside the house for they wanted my skin to be remain untarnished like a porcelain doll. Of course they invited people over, showed me off, and I wasn't allowed to talk for my parents didn't want to risk me offending their guests. A few of the guests would stare at me and it made me feel as if I was naked before them, but I didn't let it show.

_"You have such a pretty child."_

_"So well-behaved."_

_"You have been blessed."_

My parents enjoyed the praise, but I really didn't care and just wanted to be inside my room painting a picture. I wish they would show the guests my artwork, but to them a child is meant to be seen not heard. A few of the guests had the nerve to touch my face, but I didn't say a word and kept my expression void of any emotion. At least the guests did not pinch my cheeks or anything.

_"Ah, I miss my youth. I use to have such smooth and flawless face." A woman commented and she sighed. "Whatever happened to that?"_

_"Your son has such smooth face."_

_"My child sadly doesn't have a flawless face like your sons."_

My parents smiled, nodded their nods, and I couldn't wait until the guests were gone. I wanted to paint and paint inside my room. Dinner was served and after eating one by one the guests left.

"Your face is incredibly beautiful, Gregory Violet." A man whispered to me, he hugged me, his hands felt my cheeks, and my parents had not seen or heard him for they were too wrapped up in themselves. The man left and I shivered to myself.

"Good night, Gregory." My parents would say to me. I would always nod my head and walk quietly to my bedroom. They loved showcasing me as if I was a doll. As soon as I got inside my bedroom, I started painting, and my parents never do check in to see if I'm sleeping or not. I was getting tired of getting comments about my face so I decided to wear a cloak which hides most of it. My parents protested at first saying 'A lovely face shouldn't be hidden', but I said to them 'A mystery of what is behind something is always thrilling'. So they accepted me wearing a cloak. The guests would be curious, ask questions, and in the end my parents revealed my face to them by moving the cloak down.

I stayed mainly indoors, inside of my room painting, and whenever there were guests my parents would bring me out to showcase me. I wasn't allowed to speak just nod my head like a good child, but one day everything changed.

One of the guests a young male grabbed me, he dragged me to an empty room, pinned me against the wall, and kissed me on the lips. I was in shock.

"You are prettier than a girl." He said to me. My eyes were wide and I tried to get out of the grip, but he was strong.

"Let me go." I told him, my voice was soft, and he had smirked at me.

"Lovely voice, Violet. I want to hear your voice more and more." He commented, he had my wrists firmly pinned up above my head, and I was frightened. I left up my knee and attempted to kick him, but he blocked it and used his leg to keep mine from moving.

"Leave me alone." I stated firmly and he just laughed at me.

"It's your fault for being so pretty and delicate like a flower, Violet. I want you." He said in a low voice.

"I don't want you at all." I told him and he looked annoyed as if he couldn't believe that anyone wouldn't want him.

"I don't care I'll take what I want by brute force." He sneered. I wiggled my body trying to get away, but it was useless. I couldn't scream for my parents would scold me, they hated loud sounds, and I'm trapped like a fly in a spider's web.

"No." I said while shaking my head. "No."

He laughed, his elbow firmly pushed my chin up, and he started roughly kissing my neck. Silent tears were falling from my eyes and I hated what he was doing. I wanted him to stop, but I was completely powerless and he was half-way done undoing my shirt. His hand were eager, my wrists still pinned above my head, and everything seemed hopeless.

Then Herman Greenhill smacked him hard with a cricket bat. I'm free and that young man landed with a thud onto the floor. He was bleeding, but I didn't care at all nor did Herman Greenhill.

"Why didn't you yell? People yell when they need help or want something." Herman Greenhill said to me. I wiped my eyes and looked at him.

"My parents hate loud sounds. They believe a child should be seen not heard." I told him. I rubbed at my neck with one hand and used the other to pinch my lips. My eyes were burning. "I'm just a pretty little doll to them. Nothing more..Nothing less than that."

I tried to ignore Herman Greenhill's look of pity directed towards me.

* * *

Herman Greenhill's parents mentioned Weston College to my parents. It was decided that I would be going to Weston College. Herman Greenhill told me that he promised his parents he wouldn't use violence again. So here I'm in my first year of Weston College away from my parents. I can't stand being out in the sun, it makes my eyes burn, and I never went outside of my house for my parents never allowed me for they were afraid my skin would get tarnished from the suns ray.

I have been placed into Violet Wolf also known as the Purple House. Herman Greenhill has been placed into Green Lion also known as the Green House.

Everyone here is wearing feathers, bright colored scarves, and it's nearly blinding for there is so much color. Thankfully, The light is dim and I'm still able to paint in peace. I'm wearing a black cloak, painted my fingernails and toenails black, black lipstick, and black eyeshadow. I do not have my cloak covering my face when I'm painting because it would get in the way and annoy me. I have been here in Weston College for about a week.

"Hello, I'm the prefect for Violet Wolf. You must be Gregory Violet." He said to me, I nodded my head, and went back to painting. "You are interesting."

I titled my head to the side and I was trying to finish my painting. He explained the school rules to me. To be honest I already read the school rules, but I suppose not a lot of people actually read them. I didn't feel like interrupting him. I'm nearly done with my painting.

"Violet, Will you become my fag?" He asked, I nodded my head, and at last my painting is done. "Meet me at the Swan Gazebo in an hour."

Anyone in Violet Wolf would be over the moon becoming a Prefect's fag, but I really do not care either way. I meet him at the Swan Gazebo, he introduced me to the others, and they were smiling.

"This is my fag Gregory Violet. His painting was pretty, but.." The violet wolf prefect said to them calmly and he pulled the cloak away from my face. "His face is even prettier. He is pretty shy."

I didn't say anything, I remained quiet, and his arm was constantly around my shoulder. After an hour everyone left expect the violet wolf prefect and me.

"You don't need to worry about attending me at the Swan Gazebo just sit there and look pretty like a doll." He said to me and his right hand moved the cloak from my face. Why does he keep doing that? "You are different from the others, Violet. They copy me, but you do not copy me at all."

I moved my hands so I could move the cloak back over my face, but the violet wolf prefect grabbed my wrists and smiled at me.

"Do not ever hide your lovely face when it is just you and me, Violet." He told me and he released my wrists. "There is a midnight tea party. The principal, the other P4's, and their fags will be there. I'll come and collect you, Violet."

I walked away, rubbed my wrists, and bumped into a Green Lion. The person was Herman Greenhill.

"Hi, Violet. How have you been doing?" He asked cheerfully and he seems to be happy. Good for him.

"It's the same." I said to him quietly and he blinked his eyes in confusion. "Now I'm the doll for the Violet Wolf prefect instead of my parents and their guests. Bye, Greenhill."

I walked away from him it was foolish of me to think Weston College would be any different from home. After a few hours the Violet Wolf prefect collected me, he held my hand, and I followed like an obedient child.

"You remind me of my little sister's porcelain dolls." He told me and I didn't speak at all. "However you are prettier and your clothing is darker then them, but your skin is flawless and you are so very quiet. I have seen your painting. It was beautiful and brutal."

I remained silent, he smiled down at me, and we have arrived to the midnight tea party. His hand released mine and he calmly walked forward. I followed him, he smiled, and told me that tonight I will be with the other fags.

"I'm Lawrence Bluer. I'm the fag for the prefect of Sapphire Owl." The boy with blue hair said and the other two introduced themselves. I carefully mixed my drinks, grabbed a straw, and made it bubble. I'm not interested in talking. It is more fun making bubbles.

"It is not polite to not introduce yourself." Bluer told me and I titled my head to the side. I just do not feel like talking. I grabbed a napkin and wrote down 'I'm Gregory Violet. The fag for the Prefect of Violet Wolf'. I made my drink bubble and I didn't drink it, but the others did and so I carefully dumped my drink onto a plant that looked as if it needed something to drink. I didn't say anything and I just thought about what I wanted to paint it's the same as when I was at home. Before I knew it time to leave.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Violet?" The Violet Wolf prefect asked me and I nodded my head. He pulled my cloak away from my face, grabbed my hand, and guided me as if I would wander off somewhere. I just wanted to go back, paint a simple picture, and then sleep. I want to be alone.

"Next time you'll be with me." He told me and I nodded my head. It doesn't matter either way to me. "Paint something and have it with you before I collect you for the next midnight tea party. I want to show off your artwork skills."

"I will have something done before the next midnight tea party." I said calmly to him. He smiled and walked away. I walked inside the room and decided to just go to bed rather than staying up.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This chapter is in Gregory Violet's Point of View. I love the Weston College crew too ^_^ My favorite is Gregory Violet. I wish there were more FanFics about them. Anyway, I was listening to Hello by Evanescence while writing this short chapter.**

* * *

I woke up early to start painting. I started with a lovely grey table, put four little dolls onto it, and by the dolls are…A red fox, a green dragon, a violet wolf, and a blue owl. The four dolls and four animals are holding cups. On the blood-stained carpet are bones, skulls, and a small corpse belonging to a mouse. The pretty little dolls looked lifeless while the animals were grinning and having the time of their life.

After I was finished with my painting the Violet Wolf prefect collected me saying "Time for us to go to the Swan Gazebo", I pulled the cloak over my face, and he grabbed my hand. The walk was not long and he released my hand after we arrived. The other Prefects were talking, their fags serving them, and I'm sitting on the sofa with Violet Wolf prefect. His arm around my shoulder and he talks about my artwork.

"Violet will show you his latest artwork tonight at midnight." He said to them. I mixed a couple of drinks, but didn't actually drink them. This is boring, but at least the Gazebo has plenty of shade and the sofa is soft.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This chapter is in Gregory Violet's Point of View. I was listening I'm A Marionette by ABBA while typing this chapter.**

**It's The Same**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Wisteria, Is your fag mute?" The Sapphire Owl prefect asked curiously.

"No. He's just shy." Wisteria replied calmly and his arm is still around my shoulders. Wisteria is the last name of the Violet Wolf prefect. "It's okay, Violet. You can say hello."

"Hello." I said softly. I really do not feel like talking or socializing. I just want to keep on painting. Thankfully, It is time to leave the Swan Gazebo. Wisteria and I were the last to leave.

"What do you love the most?" Wisteria asked as he looked down into my eyes.

"Painting." I answered and he smiled down at me.

"Who do you love the most?" He asked calmly.

"I do not know." I replied honestly and does it really matter? "I love artwork the most."

"My little sister she loves her porcelain dolls and whatever I painted for her. She has always been quiet, never yelling, or raising her voice. At times her eyes look so emotionless and it is as if she were one of her lifeless porcelain dolls." He told me, I looked at him, and his hand kept a hold on my hand. "Last year my dear little sister tried to commit suicide. I still do not know why she would try such a thing. Ever since then she doesn't speak at all and it is rather heartbreaking."

"I do not have any siblings." I informed him.

"I have a little sister and an older brother." Wisteria stated calmly. "I'm closer to my little sister than my older brother. He is six years older than me. My little sister is your age, Violet. I'll show you a picture of her in my bedroom."

I nodded my head and his fingers were laced around mine. It didn't take too long to get to his bedroom. We walked inside of his bedroom, he released my hand, smiled at me, and showed a picture of his little sister to me. She was thin, her eyes almost lifeless, pale skin, dark blond hair, and blue-green eyes. In her arms were two pretty little porcelain dolls and eyes lifeless, but yet having a smile upon their lips. Hanging from the one of the porcelain dolls is a Marionette.

"Her name is Maria." Wisteria told me, he sighed, and placed the picture down onto a small table. "She has not smiled for a year. Violet, Will you smile for me?"  
I decided to humor him. I smiled at him and he hugged me.

"I'm just giving you a hug. Didn't your parents ever hug you?" Wisteria asked me.

"They never hugged me." I replied, he gasped, and hugged me tighter whispering 'That's so sad'.

"My parents always hugged my little sister, me, and my older brother every night before we went to sleep." He informed him. "Didn't they kiss your cheek or forehead?"

I shook my head, he hugged me again, and it went on like this for several minutes. He released me and talked for some time about his little sister Maria. I fell asleep on his bed, my body was tired, and after a few hours he woke me up.

"It is almost midnight. Let's collect your painting so you can show them your artwork." Wisteria commented calmly, his hand holding mine, and he was smiling. We grabbed my painting and walked to the meeting area for the midnight tea party.

My paint has a lovely grey table, four little dolls on it, and by the dolls are…A red fox, a green dragon, a violet wolf, and a blue owl. The four dolls and four animals are holding cups. On the blood-stained carpet are bones, skulls, and a small corpse belonging to a mouse. The pretty little dolls looked lifeless while the animals were grinning and having the time of their life.

"You were almost late, Wisteria." The Sapphire owl prefect commented flatly and he shook his head. "Honestly."

"The point is we were not late." Wisteria stated and he smiled at me. "Violet has something to show everyone."

I uncovered my painting and there were some praises about it, but I didn't care. However Wisteria seemed to enjoy the praises and went on how talented I'm in art. My cloak was hiding most of my face. I was sitting next to Wisteria and he was chatting on the importance of art in the world. How is influences people and so on. I couldn't wait until this midnight tea party was over. It's a waste of time, but oh well.

"What inspired you to paint that?" Lawrence Bluer asked me and I titled my head to the side.

"Life." I repiled simply, he frowned, and I guess he wanted an entire explanation about it my painting. I quietly blew bubbles in my drink until the midnight tea party was over. I feel a little like a Marionette from time to time.

"Hey, Violet. Can you smile for me?" Wisteria asked me, I take pity on him, and smiled. It was just a small smile and yet he looked so happy. "I wish my little sister would smile for me."

I'm thankful I do not have any siblings.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^ for Reviewing. I wish that Gregory Violet along with the other P4 were listed on the Character thing ;_; sadly they are not on the list...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This chapter is in Gregory Violet's Point of View. I was listening to Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus while writing this short chapter.**

**It's The Same**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

I was suddenly shoved to the ground by a boy from Green Lion. His hands gripping my shirt, glaring at me, and it easy to tell he is angry for some reason.

"How dare you ignore me. I don't care that you are Violet Wolf's prefect fag." He snapped and what is he talking about..Ignoring him? Of course I was not paying attention to anything for I was busy thinking about what kind of painting I'll make today.

"The sun is too bright." I commented and he wrinkled his nose at me.

"Pansy." He called me, his hands grabbed my cloak, and he was about to pull it from my face.

"Get off of him." That voice belongs to Herman Greenhill and he didn't sound happy at all.

"He started it by ignoring me." The boy from Green lion commented and he didn't let me go. Herman Greenhill grabbed the boy, lifted him off of me, and dropped him on the ground. Of course the boy ran off. I brushed myself off and fixed my cloak.

"I didn't hear him. I was thinking about what I'll paint today." I stated calmly and why do people get so upset about being ignored? I wish people would ignore me, but do they...No, Of course not.

"Sorry about my peer."

"It doesn't matter, Greenhill."

"Yes it does matter, Violet. What if he broke your nose or arm?"

"Interesting. I never had a broken nose or arm." I said softly and my eyes was starting to hurt a little from the sun's bright rays.

"It's just not right...the strong picking on the weak..It really makes my blood boil." He informed me and his fists were clenched. "I just can't stand it."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^ for Reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This chapter is in Gregory Violet's Point of View. I was listening to the Barbie Girl Song while typing this chapter. No Ciel will not be coming in anytime soon for Gregory Violet is still in his First Year Of Weston College. **

**It's The Same**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

I agreed because it sounded interesting and besides why not? Wisteria is smiling brightly and handing me a frilly light purple dress. I have never worn a dress.

"Think you'll need help putting it on, Violet?" He asked me and I shook my head. It seems simple enough. I turned around, striped off my outfit, and put on the frilly light purple dress. It was pretty easy, but I felt a bit awkward without my cloak.

"You look completely like a girl, Violet." Wisteria commented calmly, his hand running through my hand, and I felt him putting something in my hair. "Perfect."

"What did you put on my hair?" I asked softly.

"A purple bow. You look adorable, Violet." He said while looking at me. "Take a look in my mirror."

I looked in the mirror. He put a black scarf around my neck and it was soft.

"It is getting winter time." He commented, his arms wrapped around my shoulders, and I could hear him sigh. "It's going to get cold."

"Do you want me to make hot bottles for you at night?" I asked simply and Wisteria laughed.

"No, no. I would prefer to have you sleep by me, Violet. Body warmth is always better than hot bottles." He repiled in a low voice.

"I'm short, thin, and I don't think I'll give off much warmth." I informed him. He picked me up and smiled.

"You are pretty warm."

"You are sapping away what little warmth I have.." I said calmly and he held me close.

",But you will also get my warmth. It's would be an exchange."

"You wouldn't gain much." I stated flatly and he placed me down.

"Oh, but I would gain much. Plus it would be easier giving body warmth than making hot bottles every single night. Also you wouldn't be cold, Violet." Wisteria commented and I leaned against the wall. The light purple frilly dress goes all the way to the floor so I guess his little sister Maria is taller than me. "You don't have to answer right away. Just think about it and let me know. You can keep the dress it is one of Maria's old ones."

I just nodded my head, he grabbed my hands, and smiled.

"Let's dance."

"I don't know how to dance."

"I'll teach you, Violet."

"I will end up falling." I told him and it would be true for this dress is long. It touches the floor.

"I would catch you before you even touch the floor." Wisteria told me. I nearly fell down a couple of times and it turns out the Violet Wolf Prefect has fast reflexes. Afterwards Wisteria decided to trim the frilly dress with a small dagger, it no longer reaches the floor, and it is now slightly above my knees. I have never worn anything which exposes my knees. It's an interesting feeling and somehow I feel a little bit free.

"Wow, Your legs are smooth." He commented, his hand on my knee, and after a minute moved it away. "How do you feel Violet?"

"I don't know." I said to him in a low voice, he smiled, and hugged me. "I feel tired."

"It's almost time for the midnight tea party." Wisteria informed me and I looked up a him.

"I know. I'll change back and we could go." I commented in a sleepy voice.

"And you can always lean on me, Violet." He stated calmly. I changed out of the frilly light purple dress and put on my regulur outfit.

* * *

Pl**ease Review and Thank You ^_^ for Reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This chapter is in Gregory Violet's Point of View. Yes, Wisteria and Gregory Violet have quite an interesting relationship.**

**It's The Same  
By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"How are you doing, Violet?" Herman Greenhill asked me and I twirled my straw.

"Have you ever worn a dress?" I asked him in a low voice. He stared me, his eyes were wide, and mouth gapping in disbelief. It was just a simple question.

"Of course not." Greenhill informed me and then he rambled on why he wouldn't ever be caught wearing a dress. I smiled faintly in amusement and finished my drink. Interesting. Perhaps I should paint Greenhill wearing a frilly pink dress?

"Violet, It is time for us to go to the Swan Gazebo." Wisteria said to me, he grabbed my wrist, and then looked at Herman Greenhill. "Shouldn't you be sitting with your peers?"

We walked away and my wrist feels a little sore for his grip is tight. I can tell we are not going in the direction of the Swan Gazebo. He is taking deep breaths and the grip grew to be less tight. What is wrong?

"Who was the green lion student?" Wisteria asked me, he released my wrist, and I leaned against the tree for it provided protection from the sun's rays.

"Herman Greenhill." I replied calmly and rubbed my wrist. It is already starting to bruise.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Violet. Sorry about that." He said to me and kissed the bruised area of my wrist. "I do not believe people from other houses should sit together."

He hugged me, whispered 'Sorry' several times in my ear, and I remained silent throughout it all thinking about my next painting. Greenhill wearing a frilly pink dress, red lipstick, and holding a cricket bat up. Of course the cricket bat would be a dark pink.

"What do you think of the body warmth idea?" He asked calmly and his eyes were looking down at me.

"Sure, why not." I replied softly. He smiled brightly and picked me up into his arms. Why is he so happy? Oh, well it doesn't really matter. After a while we headed to the Swan Gazebo.

"Hello, Wisteria." The prefects said at the same time. Wisteria greeted them, his arm is around my shoulders, and informed me the he has things to discuss with the other prefects. I nodded my head and walked towards the other prefects fags.

"Have any of you ever worn a dress?" I asked simply. All of them said 'No' and changed the topic.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This chapter is in Gregory Violet's Point of View.  
It's The Same  
By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Wisteria asked while looking me in the eyes. Why should I be nervous? I shook my head and he looks relieved. "Will you wear this to bed?"

In his hands is a purple dress. It was plain no frills or bows or anything. The dress has long sleeves, looks warm, and the length is long. I nodded my head and grabbed it. I changed into the dress. Wisteria was in his bed, a smile on his lips, and he is looking at me. I walked over and got into his bed.

"Your nice and warm, Violet. How do you feel?" He whispered into my ear. His body is pressed against my back, arms wrapped around my hips, and I have never felt this hot.

"Hot." I told him. It feels as if the sun rays are all around and there is no escape fromt the sheer heat of it.

"Want me to cut the dress to your knees?" He asked me and I nodded my head. The Violet Wolf prefect used a small dagger to cut the dress to my knees. It didn't take long and he was back to pressing himself against my back.

"Good night, Violet." He told me in a quiet voice.

"Good night." I said softly, closed my eyes, and went to sleep. In the morning I woke up, Wisteria was gone, and I changed back into my regular outfit.

"Hey, Violet."

"Your hair is wet, Wisteria." I commented to him.

"I took a bath." He informed me and his cheeks were flushed. I nodded my head and put on my cloak, but left my face uncovered. His thumb touched my lip while his pinky touched my eyelids. "You look even prettier without makeup."

After a minute he moved his thumb and pinky away. I put on the black lipstick along with the black eye- shadow. I pulled the cloak over most of my face before we walked to where breakfast is being served.

"Will you keep me warm again, tonight?" He asked in a low whisper, his cheeks slightly pink, and he was staring into my eyes.

"Sure." I replied and he smiled brightly at me. I wonder if the other prefects used their fags to keep warm? Maybe I'll ask at the next midnight tea party.

"It felt nice not being alone in bed." He said to me, his voice was quiet, and low. "Thank you, Violet."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I have returned from the World which is called Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance. I had preordered the Collector's Edition&The Guide at GameStop, picked it up on July 31st 2012 (July 31st 2012 was the release date), and I'm determined to beat the game ^_^ On Sora's side of the story completed the first four worlds while on Riku's side of the sotry completed the first two worlds. It's pretty interesting ^_^ **

**Anyway, This chapter is in Gregory Violet's Point of View.**  
**It's The Same**  
**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Wisteria is pacing, biting his lip, and I was calmly sitting on his bed in a frilly black dress. The sleeves goes past my fingertips and it's length goes a little above my knee. I'm not uncomfortable for the dress is loose. It's easy to move around and the likelihood of falling down is unlikely for the dress is not long.

"Am I bad person?" He asked quietly while looking into my eyes.

"Does it matter?" I asked calmly and laid down on his bed. My hands straight above my head, legs crossed, and the violet wolf prefect staring at me.

"Yes."

"No one is completely good or bad, Wisteria." I said softly.

"Am I bad?" Wisteria asked me. I wonder why the Violet Wolf Prefect cares as to whether or not he is considered bad. It really doesn't matter, but I suppose it is normal for people to wonder if they are bad or good. Personally, I do not care nor wonder if I'm considered bad or good. I'm Gregory Violet and I love painting.

"To some people yes while to others no."

"Am I bad to you, Violet." He said in a low voice, his eyes looking down, and biting down on his lip.

"Does it really matter?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"I don't know. Are you bad to me?" I asked simply. I spend my free-time painting and not thinking about anything expect my work of art.

"Your too precious for words, Violet." He whispered into my ear and hugged me. Afterwards he is brushing my hair, I'm sitting on his lap, and he is talking about his little sister.

"I use to brush my little sister Maria's hair. Every time I brush her hair I would ask her a random question and she would quietly answer. She never raises her voice. It is always important to be gentle and careful when brushing someone else's hair." He said in a low voice, softly sighed, and I could feel he twirled a piece of my hair. "So, Violet. What do you want to become when you become an adult?"

"A funeral director." I asnwered while smiling faintly at the thought of actually becoming one.

"You want to become an undertaker?"

"Yes. The job seems interesting and I could sell my paintings on the side."

"To the mourners?" He asked teasingly and resumed brushing my hair.

"Yes and other people. Being a funeral director would be a stable job for there will always be dead people." I informed him.

"Already so morbid at the age of thirteen." He commented softly and my hands briefly toyed with the frilly edges of the black dress. I will be turning fourteen in three months. "Almost done brushing your hair, Violet. Your hair is very silky."

"I take more after my mother." I stated and he chuckled.

"I take after my father." Wisteria informed me. "My older brother and my little sister take after mother."

He placed the hair brush down and gently ran his fingers through my hair.

"Violet, How do you feel right now?"

"I have no idea, Wisteria." I replied and he kissed the tip of my right ear.

"What about now?"

"Confused." I told him.

"You are funny, Violet. Can you do a curtsey?"

"Yes. I have seen my mother curtseying before she dances. Of course she wears dresses that touch the floor." I informed him. I got off his lap and did a curtsey although it was slight difficult since the dress isn't long.

"That was wonderful, Violet."

"It's almost time to leave for the Swan Gazebo."

"Tragically, Yes. Change back into your normal outfit for it wouldn't do for everyone to see you in a dress." He told me and I nodded my head. "I'll be taking a quick bath. We will meet at the Swan Gazebo."

Wisteria grabbed an outfit and walked out. I changed back into my normal outfit, covered most of my face with the hood, and walked out. I'm almost to the Swan Gazebo.

"Your cloak is crooked." A boy from Scarlet Fox commented calmly while fixing my cloak. "My name is Edgar Redmond. You are the fag for Violet Wolf's Prefect."

I nodded my head and about to walk off, but Redmond grabbed my wrist.

"What is your name?"

"Gregory Violet." I told him, he smiled, and released my hand.

"Have a good day, Violet." Redmond said to me and he walked over. I waited by the Swan Gazebo for Wisteria, he arrived after two mintues, and his hair is wet.

"Hi, Violet. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." He said while looking down at me.

"Only two minutes." I informed him. The Violet Wolf Prefect smiled at me and we walked inside to wait for the others. The others arrived within five minutes, The Sapphire Prefect's fag Lawrence Bluer is holding a book, and the Prefects are talking to one another. I mixed my drinks and I'm in my own little world until it was time to leave the Swan Gazebo. We walked away together and Wisteria gently held my right wrist.

"You must have been so bored, Violet."

"Does it matter?"

"Oh my poor little Violet. It does matter to me." He said to me and his voice sounded serious. "Were you bored?"

"I wasn't bored. I was thinking about what I'll paint next." I informed him and he smiled at me. "Were you bored?"

"No." The violet wolf Prefect commented simply, he held my hand, and looked at me. "I'll need some alone time for a couple hours."

"Okay." I commented calmly and he looked into my eyes.

"It is so difficult, Violet." Wisteria whispered, he touched my lip with his thumb, and then left in a hurry. My stomach growled and it is time to eat. For a moment I wondered what is so difficult for the Violet Wolf Prefect, but it's not my problem to solve or figure out.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I'm glad the P4 are on the Character List thing :) I wonder that occurred, but oh well...Thank you all for reviewing ^_^**

**This chapter is in Gregory Violet's Point of View.**

**It's The Same**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Wisteria was writing when I walked inside his bedroom and he smiles at me. I was carrying my paints along with a blank canvas.

"Hey, Violet." He said calmly and his eyes looking into mine. "Would you care to show me your painting skills again."

"Sure." I told him. I placed the blank canvas down, put the paints down onto the floor, and pulled out a paint brush. I pulled my hood put and I could feel Wisteria pulling my hair into a pony tail. Now my hair will not hinder me while I create a master piece. I'm very serious at my art. I allowed nothing to distrace me, painted what I saw in my minds eye, and afterwards showed the Violet Wolf Prefect my artwork. I stood up and placed the Canvas against his wall.

"This is amazing, Violet. It is dark, chilling, and beautiful." Wisteria told me. "Your artwork never fails to impress me."

I undid the pony tail, handed him the blue string, and he put it away. I notice he is now holding a skirt in his hands. A short and frilly purple skirt.

"My little sister, Maria...She use to wear short and frilly skirts, but also long and frilly colorful dresses up until last year...Now a days she wears long dark dresses, not a sign of a smile, and not talking." He said quietly, his eyes looking down, and placing the skirt onto the bed. "My older brother has become a bit more quiet and withdrawn since last year. I do not understand why my siblings have been so quiet. It doesn't make sense, Violet. Why won't they tell me what is wrong? Do they not trust me..."

I stayed silent, the short frilly skirt laid on his bed, and Wisteria's eyes are closed.

"Violet, I wonder what happened to my little sister and to my big brother. Why won't they tell me anything? I want to help, but yet...I'm in the dark and nothing to go on by at all. I want to help them. I want things to return to normal and everything." He said in a low voice and I wiped his tears away with a wet washcloth. "I feel so damn helpless."

"Crying won't solve anything." I informed him and his eyes opened up.

",But it does make me feel better letting all of these feelings out." He told me.

"What do you plan to do?" I asked calmly and his eyes look into mine.

"Violet could you come with me to my house and help me solve this mystery of what caused my little sister along with my big brother to change." His voice was soft and I thought for a moment. "I can't do it on my own. It's killing me inside."

"I will help, but I do not promise any results." I informed him and he hugged me. I sighed to myself for this will be troublesome, but it can't be helped.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Sorry it's been a while since I last uploaded a chapter and stuff ;^_^ I have been on Gaia Online playing games and such.**

**Anyway, This chapter is in Gregory Violet's Point of View ^_^**

**It's The Same**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Wisteria is quiet, his eyes looking down, and I was sitting on his bed. I didn't mind the silence. I decided to to do something different, closed my eyes, and begun drawing. I can invision what I want to be on the piece of paper. I block everything out expect for the work of art I'm drawing without opening my eyes to look upon it. After a minutes I opened my eyes and faintly smiled for it looks just I how I wanted it to look like...

"You have a lovely smile, Violet." Wisteria commented softly and his right index finger on my lips. "You really should smile more often."

I frowned, my lips part to take in his index finger into my mouth, and I gently bite down on his finger for it was a warning. Plus I do not want to taste his blood. Wisteria didn't look upset about being bitten, but his cheeks are flushed and he places a pillow onto his lap.

"Your drawing looks amazing as always." He told me and his eyes looking into mine. I did not look away, but he looked away after a few minutes. I decided to lay down on his bed, he lays down beside me, and arms raised up towards the ceiling.

"Violet, Is it a crime to love?" Wisteria asked me. "Should love be punished? Should love be illegal? Is it so wrong to love someone? Should love be met with death?"

"No." I said simply and he holds my left hand. His hand trembling, silent tears going down his cheeks, and I closed my eyes. He and I still laying next to each other. He hugs me, tears falling onto my neck, and I opened my eyes.

"Is it a sin to love?" He whispered, his voice shaking, and I looked into his eyes.

"No." I stated calmly and he released me from the hug. He stood up, walked, and poured himself a glass of water. I stretched my arms and looked up at his ceiling. "Some say love is worth fighting for...Of course others say it's worth dying or living for love."

Wisteria handed me a frilly black dress, he turned away, and I changed into it with ease. The frilly black dress goes to my knees. After a few minutes he turns my way and walks towards me. His eyes are puffy, he hugs me, and I remain quiet.

"I hate myself at times." He tells me and his head gently resting on top of mine. "I hate myself for feeling such emotions...because it will bring only death if discovered by others. You are a really amazingly talented artist along with being so beautiful it is almost painful, Violet."

His body trembling, he moves his head from mine, I sat down on the bed, and he falls to his knees. He is inbetween my legs and his arms still around my mid back.

"You are having an emotional breakdown." I commented and his puffy eyes looking into mine. "I do not know how to help you."

"The world is cruel for bringing death and saying it is wrong for there to be love between two people just because they are not the opposite." Wisteria says softly and he releases me. He stands up, looks into my eyes, and smiles sadly. "It is a selfish wish, but at times I wish you were born girl for then there would be no chance of being put to death...You look like a girl regardless of what you wear whether it is pants, dresses, or skirts..I can't stop the way I feel towards you, Violet."

"Do you want me to make you hate me?" I asked calmly and he smiles sadly.

"Nothing you do will make me hate you. I have tried several times, but alas I'm unable to hate you or dislike you." He informs me. "I tried to avoiding you, but it only makes the longing and wanting worse.."

"Is it love or lust which drives you?" I asked him and looked into his eyes. "If it is lust then it shall pass afterwards, but if it is love it will not go away."

It is troublesome. It shouldn't be my problem at all and I shouldn't have to be the one to fix it, but he can't solve it on his own. I grabbed him, my tightly eyes closed, and kissed him directly on the lips. He gasps and I pushed him onto his bed. My knees are parted, his arms wrapped around my waist, and I'm laying on top of him. The frilly black dress is wrinkled, but that really doesn't matter at all.

I can tell he is hard, his cheeks are flushed, breathing heavily, and I looked into his eyes while having my hands on his covered chest.

"So, Wisteria. Is it lust or love?" I asked him. "Of course it could be a mixture of both."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This chapter is in Gregory Violet's Point of View.**

**It's The Same**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"So, Wisteria. Is it lust or love?" I asked him. "Of course it could be a mixture of both."

"I'm in love with you, Gregory Violet." Wisteria said quietly, he looks into my eyes, and a sad smile on his lips. "If you do not love me please do not go any further then this for...this should be with someone you really love and care about...I'm a selfish person, but I'm not completely selfish."

I got off of him. He puts a pillow on his lap, his legs are crossed, and he is looking down at himself.

"I love artwork." I informed him. "I do not believe I'm able to love anything other than artwork. I'm unable to love people."

"What about your parents?" Wisteria asked me.

"No, I do not care or love my parents." I repiled firmly and looked him in the eyes. "I'm glad to be away from them and that house."

I changed back into my normal outfit, folded the frilly black dress, and walked to him. I handed him the dress and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at me.

"I do not know how to love people." I informed Wisteria in a firm voice. "I barely know how to care about people. I love and enjoy artwork, but I really do not care what others may think of my artwork."

"Violet, I could teach you how to care an-"

"I doubt you will be successful, but you can try." I informed him and I walked out the door. I offered him a chance to have his way with my body, but he rejected my offer because he wants me to love him before we do anything truly sexual. I do not know how to love anyone. He thinks he can teach me, but I believe it will end in failure. The only things I love in life would be art.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^ **

**Yeah Wisteria is in love and doesn't want to have sex with someone who doesn't love him. He plans to teach Violet how to love and care. The chances of success are pretty slim.**

**Anyway, Next chapter might be in Wisteria's Point Of View :) **


End file.
